Lord Hyldenów
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (jako Mroczna Istota) Blood Omen 2 (jako Lord Sarafan) |rasa = Hylden: Po wygnaniu |płeć = Mężczyzna |era = Przed ukazaną historią Nosgoth |status = Nieaktywny : martwy |tytuły = Przywódca rasy Hyldeńskiej Przywódca kultu Hash'ak'gik Przywódca zakonu Sarafan |alias = Niewypowiedziany Mroczna Istota Hash'ak'gik Lord Sarafan Generał Hyldenów |terytoria = Miasto Hyldenów Twierdza Sarafan, Meridian |przynależność = Hyldeni po wygnaniu Kult Hash'ak'gika Sarafan (era post-Blood Omen) |wymiar = Świat demonów Świat materialny |głos = Tony Jay Earl Boen Alastair Duncan René Auberjonois |pojawienia = • • }} Lord Hyldenów, znany też jako Mroczna Istota, Niewypowiedziany, Lord Sarafan, Hash'ak'gik oraz Generał Hyldenów, to główny antagonista Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain i Blood Omen 2, jak również kluczowy przeciwnik w Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Pierwotnie przedstawiony w Blood Omen jako złowieszcza siła kontrolująca Mortaniusa, jego prawdziwa tożsamość, ambicje i motywy przeciwko Kręgowi Dziewięciu zostały szerzej ukazane przez kolejne kontynuacje gry. Będąc przywódcą wojowniczych Hyldenów uwięzionych w świecie demonów przez pierwszy Krąg Dziewięciu, Lord Hyldenów zaaranżował morderstwo Ariel w celu skruszenia Filarów Nosgoth, przez co zyskałby zarówno wolność jak i zemstę. Po paradoksie stworzonym przez Raziela i Kaina w Soul Reaver 2, Lord Hyldenów zdołał uciec do świata materialnego, odnowić zakon Sarafan i prawie przejąć całe Nosgoth. Jednakże, został zabity przez Kaina w Mieście Hyldenów zanim jego plan mógł dobiec końca. Losy Wyliczone reperkusje W pierwszej linii czasu, na długo przed erą Blood Omen, enigmatyczna Mroczna Istota - żądną zniszczenia Filarów Nosgoth - wykorzystała ludzkie opętanie, by skłonić Mortaniusa i Azimuth, Strażników Filarów, do dołączenia do jego sprawy w Avernus. Przytwierdzony do imienia Hash'ak'gik, on i jego zwolennicy zebrali ogromną liczbę czcicieli w trakcie ich podróży. Przez wiele lat kult rozrastał się, a Mroczna Istota zdołała opętać samego Mortaniusa. Opętanie Mortaniusa dało mu szansę jakiej pożądał: wykonując "wprawnie obliczony" ruch, zamordował Strażnika Równowagi, Ariel, poprzez ciało Mortaniusa. Strażnik Umysłu Nupraptor, kochanek Ariel, niedługo znalazł jej zwłoki i "popadł w żal i cierpiał podejrzenia zdrady"; oszalał i skierował swoje moce przeciwko pozostałym Strażnikom. Jego mentalny atak spowodował nieodwracalne szaleństwo całego Kręgu i wywołał korupcję Filarów. Przez trzydzieści lat Mroczna Istota zachowała kontrolę nad Mortaniusem, choć nie była ona całkowita - czasami Mortanius był w stanie zebrać swoją roztrzaskaną wolę i odzyskać samego siebie. Będąc w ciągłej walce z istotą, która go opętała, Mortanius walczył, by odkupić swoje winy za "zaproszenie" tych mrocznych mocy i spowodowanie korupcji Filarów. Podczas jednego z momentów wytchnienia od kontroli, Mortanius wynajął zabójców, by zamordowali ludzkiego szlachcica Kaina, po czym natychmiastowo wskrzesił go jako potężnego wampira, w desperackiej próbie oczyszczenia Kręgu z jego skorumpowanych członków. Sprzeciwiając się woli Mrocznej Istoty, Mortanius poprowadził Kaina w jego misji wybicia oszalałych Strażników i odnowienia Filarów, chcąc zapewnić, ażeby nowy Krąg Dziewięciu mógł powstać, by zastąpić stary. Wąska perspektywa Kain zebrał trochę informacji na temat sił odpowiedzialnych za korupcję Filarów podczas swojej podróży, znajdując tylko kilka wzmianek o Kulcie Hash'ak'gika w Bibliotece Willendorfu i na ołtarzu Hash'ak'gika w Katedrze Avernus. Po byciu świadkiem egzekucji Voradora i zabiciu Moebiusa, Kain został przyzwany do Filarów na ostatnią konfrontację z Mortaniusem. Gdy Kain pokonał Nekromantę, wyłoniła się Mroczna Istota, przemieniając ciało Moebiusa w swoją demoniczną formę i zaczął szydzić z roli Kaina. Niewypowiedziany określił Kana jako "pionka, któremu zdawało się, że jest królem". Rozwścieczony tym, Kain zmierzył się i zniszczył przemienione ciało Mortaniusa, ale sama Mroczna Istota była daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Chwile później, Kain zadziałał zgodnie z jej planem, odmawiając poświęcenia swojego życia na rzecz Filarów, wzmacniając tym samym ich korupcję. Strumień mijającego czasu Pomimo zniszczenia naczynia w Świecie Materialnym, plany Mrocznej Istoty pozostały niezmienne. Poprzez łańcuch wydarzeń, rozpoczęty Upadkiem Filarów, Kain i jego dawny poplecznik, Raziel, udali się w pogoń przez różne ery Nosgoth w celu nadpisania historii i zapobiegnięciu nieprzejednanego dylematu, który stanął przed Kainem po śmierci Mortaniusa. Podczas swych podróży przez drugą i trzecią linię czasu, Raziel odnalazł rożne freski, pokazujące dwie starożytne rasy, walczące o dominację w Nosgoth; architekci Filarów pokonali i wygnali tajemniczą "wrogą rasę" wiele lat temu. Tymczasem Kain był świadomy "złowieszczych mocy ..., wysłanych, by pozbyli się go" i Raziela, lecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z prawdziwej natury jego adwersarzy. W erze Sarafan trzeciej linii czasu, Raziel był świadkiem śmierci Janosa Audrona, z rąk jego dawnego ja. Wściekły i żądny zemsty, Raziel ruszył w pogoń za wojowniczymi inkwizytorami Sarafan na południe, lecz został zatrzymany przez "demoniczne szkodniki", które przeteleportowały się przed nim i zaczęły drwić z jego prób zmiany swojego przeznaczenia; "pionki niewidzialnych mocy, które chciały go kontrolować". Raziel domyślił się, że demony były "namacalną ekspresją ich niezadowolenia", i podejrzewał, że zostały "uwolnione jako kara za jego nieposłuszeństwo". Raziel ostatecznie dogonił i zabił swych dawnych braci, zdając sobie sprawę z ironicznego żartu Kaina, po czym zabił swoje przeszłe, ludzkie ja. Łupieżca zaczął pożerać duszę Raziela, która od samego początku przesiadywała w jego wnętrzu. Zanim jednak ostrze mogło uwięzić jego duszę, Kain wyrwał Łupieżcę z ciała Raziela, ratując go od pewnej zguby. Gdy przyszłość przetasowała się jego przed jego oczami, Kain zrozumiał swą głupotę: ocalając Raziela i zaczynając ogromną zmianę historii, Kain zmienił też swoje własne przeznaczenie. Zdziwiony i przerażony, gdy wspomnienia narodziły się i umarły w jego oczach, Kain stwierdził, że weszli prosto w pułapkę Hyldenów. Łańcuch wydarzeń wywołany przez trzeci paradoks został zaplanowany przez samą Mroczną Istotę, i ostatecznie miał doprowadzić do uwolnienia Hyldenów, "wrogiej rasy", do której Mroczna Istota należała. W erze Blood Omen nowej linii czasu, Raziel wiele razy napotkał Hyldenów, którym owa Mroczna Istota rozkazywała; Rewenantów, którzy opętywali ciała żywych w fizycznym świecie, choć byli wciąż uwięzieni w wymiarze demonów, czekając, aż kolejne wydarzenia roztrzaskają ich odwieczne więzienie. Niewypowiedziany Odkrywając freski w Katakumbach Avernus, Raziel zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to on był Adwersarzem - przewidzianym mesjaszem, który miał doprowadzić do uwolnienia i zwycięstwa rasy hyldeńskiej. Tam też odkrył, że Krwawy Bóg Katedry Avernus, Hash'ak'gik, był w rzeczywistości Turelem, jednym z wampirzych synów Kaina z ery Soul Reaver. Wyrywając Turela z przyszłości do wnętrza Katedry, Lord Hyldenów wykorzystał swojego więźnia jako "mrocznego boga", tworząc tym samym kult Hash'ak'gika. Mając nadzieję na wykorzystanie wolnej woli Raziela i zapewnienie wskrzeszenia Janosa, Lord Hyldenów utrzymał kontrolę nad Mortaniusem. Gdy Raziel dopytywał się Mortaniusa co do Serca Ciemności, Lord Hyldenów przejął władzę nad jego ciałem i napawał się tym, że nie potrzebował już współpracy Raziela, uznając, że "z nim lub bez niego, Hyldeni i tak przetrwają". Stwierdził też, że rozbicie Kręgu Dziewięciu od wewnątrz było jedynie poetycką sprawiedliwością, która im się należała. Mortanius wyrwał się nagle z kontroli Hyldenów i teleportował się. Wkrótce miał umrzeć, a jego śmierć doprowadzić do proroczej walki Mrocznej Istoty z dojrzewającym Kainem, która miała odegrać się wśród wciąż stojących Filarów. Wolność i zemsta Gdy Raziel wskrzesił Janosa Audrona, Lord Hyldenów pojawił się po raz kolejny, tym razem jako triumfator. Po tym jak Raziel uzyskał Duchowego Łupieżcę w Wampirzej Cytadeli, on i Janos zostali odrzuceni przez nagłą, niszczącą falę uderzeniową, powstała z upadku Filarów - młody Kain właśnie pokonał Mroczną Istotę i odmówił poświęcenia się, zupełnie jak w pierwszej linii czasu. Jednakże, szczelina powstała przy upadku Filaru Równowagi była wystarczająca, by Lord Hyldenów przebił się przez wymiar demonów i przejął kontrolę nad nowym naczyniem - Janosem. Upajając się swym zwycięstwem, Lord Hyldenów kpił z Raziela, twierdząc, że "doskonale odegrał swą rolę" w dostarczeniu mu "niezniszczalnego naczynia". Hyldeni potrzebowali krwi ich starożytnych przeciwników, by uciec z Wymiaru Demonów, a wolna wola Raziela pozwoliła im to osiągnąć. Janos próbował walczyć przeciwko Lordowi Hyldenów, ale nie udało mu się wyrwać z jego kontroli. Świadomy stawianego przez widmo oporu, Hylden stwierdził, że "dobrowolnie, czy nie," Raziel dostarczył im "instrument ich zwycięstwa". Oznajmił również, że "zwiedzenie Kręgu i opętanie Mortaniusa, morderstwo Ariel, korupcja i upadek Filarów" zostały zaplanowane jako "preludium dla tej chwil". Lord Hyldenów sądził, że Raziel zamordował Dziedzica Równowagi, by zdobyć Serce Ciemności, i czuł się niezagrożony. Nie wiedział, że Kain przeżył. Popędzany prośbami Janosa, by zatrzymał plan Hyldenów, Raziel wyzwał ich przywódcę do walki, przysięgając, że zniszczy Janos, jeśli będzie musiał. Choć przeklinał Raziela jako "naiwnego ghula", Lord Hyldenów wdał się w bój. Obaj zmierzyli się w pojedynku, z którego Raziel wyszedł zwycięsko. Gdy jednak miał zadać ostateczny cios, wstrzymał się, co pozwoliło wściekłemu przywódcy Hyldenów odzyskać siły i porazić swego przeciwnika elektryzującą energią. Całkowicie niszcząc fizyczne ciało Raziela, odleciał z ciałem Janosa, stwierdzając, że to koniec, oraz, że rozpoczęła się nowa epoka. Powód prawości Używając opętanego Janosa, by otworzyć Wrota Hyldenów, Lord Hyldenów był w stanie przeniknąć do materialnego świata w swoim oryginalnym ciele i zacząć przywracać potęgę Hyldenom. Skrywając się w swojej siedzibie w Mieście Hyldenów na Wielkim Morzu Południowym planował użyć Urządzenia - starożytnej hyldeńskiej superbroni pod Meridian zasilanej istotą zwaną Masą - by zniszczyć wszelkie życie w Nosgoth inne niż hyldeńskie. Lord Hyldenów uwięził Janosa, by ten zasilał Urządzenia, wysysając krew swego starożytnego wroga, by karmić i utrzymać Masę przy życiu. Skrywając swój demoniczny wygląd pod złotą zbroją i hełmem Lord Hyldenów dowiedział się o nieaktywnym od dawna zakonie Sarafan. Zdecydował się ożywić jego dawny cel - eksterminację wampirów - ustanawiając nowy zakon Sarafan. Wielu ludzi dołączyło do niego i w krótkim czasie Zakon stał się potęgą. Generał Hyldenów stał się znany jako enigmatyczny Lord Sarafan, który wykorzystywał magię glifów, by wspierać swoich podwładnych w ich krucjacie przeciwko wampirzej armii Kaina, która, powoli lecz pewnie, zbliżała się od południa do Meridianu. Gdy armia Kaina spróbowała przejąć miasto, Lord Sarafan był na to gotowy - posiadł Kamień Nexus, artefakt, który czynił jego użytkownika niepodatnym na moc Łupieżcy Dusz. Dodatkowo potajemnie konspirował z jednym z popleczników Kaina, Sebastianem, by przygotować zasadzkę, która miała doprowadzić do porażki Kaina. Czempion Kaina, Magnus, próbował zabić hyldeńskiego dowódcę, jednakże zawiódł i został uwięziony w Wiecznym Więzieniu. Podczas bitwy o Meridian siły Kaina wpadły w pułapkę, a sam Kain i Lord Sarafan zmierzyli się w bezpośrednim starciu. Nie będąc w stanie użyć potęgi Łupieżcy Dusz przeciwko swemu adwersarzowi, Kain został pokonany i uznany za martwego. Nowa, wspaniała era The Sarafan Lord claimed the Soul Reaver for his own, and, in the years that followed, the Sarafan Order grew to control much of Nosgoth in an autocratical fashion. Under his tyrannical rule, the Sarafan Lord reduced the Vampires to a small resistance movement - the Cabal - in Meridian. Meanwhile, under the pretense of providing heat, light and power to Meridian's citizens, the Glyphwrights under his command carried out the next phase of the Hylden's plans, building a network capable of projecting the mental energies of the Mass and thereby completing the Device. By the time of Kain's return - some 200 years after his defeat - the Glyph magic network was nearly complete, and Kain's former lieutenants Sebastian, Marcus and Faustus had pledged allegiance to the Sarafan Lord. Lusting for vengeance, Kain was eager to destroy his old enemy, boasting that he would "have him dead within the hour". The Sarafan Lord quickly became aware of Kain's revival, but did not encounter the Vampire again in person until Kain encountered him after rescuing Umah from the Sarafan Keep. With the Soul Reaver, the Sarafan Lord easily overpowered Kain, and attempted to strike him down. Coldly incensed that his victim still lived, he admonished that Kain's fantasies of killing him "were quenched in blood long ago", and that Kain's death was fated at his hands. Preparing to destroy Kain, he uttered that "however long you delay, you will come to me, for your end." Umah, however, teleported herself and Kain away to Sanctuary before the "demon of filth" could slay them. Kłamliwy imperator The Sarafan Lord had utilized the Nexus Stone in his attempts to complete the Device, drawing upon its power to summon a portal in the Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter leading deep beneath Meridian. Kain seized the Stone, destroying the factory; the Sarafan Lord was next seen leading a contingent of Sarafan troops in the Canyons, apparently anticipating the meeting between Kain and the Seer. At the Seer's Cottage, he ordered several Sarafan Archers to set the house ablaze; he believed that "this world would be made pure by his hand". Having not directly encountered Kain since the Main Factory's destruction, the Sarafan Lord remained unaware that his enemies possessed the Nexus Stone. As Kain continued into the Device, he learned much more of his nemesis's identity and history from Janos Audron, learning of the Sarafan Lord's true nature as a "Hylden General". With the blood of the Builder, Kain destroyed the Device and freed Janos. Later, when he traveled to the Hylden City, he was immediately confronted by the Sarafan Lord - appropriately unmasked - who again attempted to strike him down. The Sarafan Lord was shocked to discover Kain possessed the Nexus Stone, but dismissed his enemy's bravado and unveiled his next move; he planned to bring forth his army from the Demon Realm. Once Kain had deactivated the Shield Generator, allowing Vorador and Janos to teleport into the City, the Sarafan Lord attacked again, incapacitating Kain's allies with Reaver bolts. He was, however, taken aback by Kain's tenacity when the Vampire surprised him above the Hylden Gate, and the two exchanged insults before battling. Wyrównanie rachunków Arguing that his endeavor was "the cause of right", the Sarafan Lord denied Kain's belief that Umah had been his spy. He fired Reaver Bolts at Kain, attempting to knock him into the vortex below the Gate, but - with an effective stalemate - emphasized that "while bore the stone to shield his life, could not use it to destroy the Gate". He insisted that his "waiting game" would succeed, and that "as long as had not lost, in time, was sure to win". He was taken aback, however, when Kain elected to drop the Stone into the Gate, giving up his protection but foiling the Hylden leader's gambit. 250px|right|thumb|Lord Hyldenów ginie z ręki Kaina Aware that he was soon to perish, the Hylden General unleashed his full furor on Kain, attempting to destroy the Vampire with the Soul Reaver. Repeatedly using his powers to immolate the General, Kain forced his opponent to drop the Soul Reaver; Janos then intervened, teleporting into the fray. The General and Janos seethed at one another, debating the morality of the Vampire-Hylden war, with Janos predicating that the Hylden had "taken his true form at last". The ancient enemies grappled, but the Hylden prevailed; he cast Janos into the Demon Realm below, "a prisoner – for all time". As they fought, Kain reclaimed the Soul Reaver and proceeded to finish his now-unarmed foe. Without the Nexus Stone or the Soul Reaver, the Hylden General was no match for Kain. Dying as the Hylden Gate imploded behind him, the General admitted defeat, but, before being dispatched with the Soul Reaver, pledged that the Hylden would one day return. Tło Rozwój Wygląd Osobowość Moce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Kategoria:Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Kategoria:Postacie Blood Omen Kategoria:Postacie Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Postacie Defiance